Idempotence of transactions or any operation can be desirable in situations where a possibility of receiving the same transaction more than once exists. Accordingly, an idempotent transaction or operation is one in which the net result or effect of applying the transaction or invoking the operation more than once is the same as applying the transaction or invoking the operation only once. Systems providing or facilitating idempotent operations often provide an idempotence window, which is a window of time extending into the past during which idempotence of one or more operations is guaranteed.